


immersion

by kayden (kristyn)



Category: overwatch
Genre: F/F, infidelity is kind of a thing that occurs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 15:20:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7981345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristyn/pseuds/kayden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Why am I here?”<br/>“I’d have thought the reason would be clear by now.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. before

It was a night like any other night. Lights off, windows open, light breeze lifting the curtains. She was smoking weed because it was there and she was bored. Unopened Ritz crackers lay next to her on the sofa. She’d rip into those soon enough.

Her phone’s text alarm sounded from across the room. She couldn’t tell where it was coming from. It was nowhere and everywhere at once. She blew smoke out of the window. Had to be Amélie. No one else texted Lena these days. 

She hit it three more times, even though the last two times were definitely not lit. Prolonging the inevitable. She stood up, wobbly on her feet, and wandered around in the dark, her path lit only by the faint street lamps coming in through the open windows. The light flickered as the curtains swayed in the breeze. Lena’s phone dinged again.

The illuminated screen showed her where she’d left her phone. On the kitchen floor. She scooped it up.

“Come over.”

She slipped on shoes and grabbed her keys. What else would she be doing tonight.

She shrugged on her leather jacket and her helmet before sticking the keys in the ignition and pulling out of the driveway. She always found she drove high on her bike much better than in her car. Plus the car needed an oil change.

She ran every yellow and shut her eyes for an entire block just for the thrill. No one was out on the streets this late at night anyway. She found that navigating the streets was somehow easier in the States than it was back home. These streets were chaotic. Gave her something to look forward to. She could handle chaos. 

She parked underneath the porch, leaving her helmet out. No one fucked with Amélie’s guests. No one fucked with Amélie.

She climbed the stairs with ease and let herself in. 

“You were smoking, weren’t you?” she asked.

Lena looked around but couldn’t see her. There seemed to be just one light lit in the entire apartment. Lena followed it down the hall.

“What’s it to ya?” Lena retorted halfheartedly. 

“You know I find that repulsive.”

“Good for you.”

She reached the end of the hall and leaned against the door jamb leading into Amélie’s bedroom. Amélie herself was draped on an armchair in the corner, wearing only a thin satin bathrobe. She snapped shut the book she was holding and pushed her reading glasses up onto her head.

Lena sighed. “Why am I here?” she said, half to herself.

“I’d have thought the reason would be clear by now.”

Lena turned and left the room. 

“Where do you think you’re going?”

“I need water.”

Amélie’s voice called from her room as Lena walked further away. “Damn your disgusting cottonmouth.”

“Piss off.”

She took a cup from the appropriate cabinet and filled it with tap water. She sipped as Amélie strode into the room.

“So where is he this time?” Lena asked.

“Conference at Lijiang Tower. So he says.”

Lena kept sipping. Amélie came closer. 

“You know what I want to do?”

Lena set her glass down. “Ravage me. Fuck me senseless. Make me scream. Shag me until I see stars.”

“No.”

Lena rolled her eyes. “Then why am I here?”

“Do you… do you want to hang out?”

Amélie was looking away, past Lena. Lena cocked her head, looking down at her. 

“Like… normal hanging out?”

She nodded. “There’s, um. A movie on HBO. Want to watch it with me?”

For a tense moment, neither spoke. Then Lena laughed, loudly. She leaned back against the counter. “You really don’t have friends, do you?”

Amélie’s face turned pink. “You’re my friend, right?”

Lena’s smile dropped. “Amy, you’re my boss’s wife, who I regularly fuck. I’m not so certain that’s criteria for a fun happy friendship.”

“What’s so wrong about it? It wouldn’t seem so weird for us to be friends. Besides, no one knows about us.”

Lena laughed again. She leaned forward and flicked Amélie’s glasses down from her hair. “Sure. I think I’m the perfect amount of high to enjoy a movie with you.”

They sat down on the couch as Amélie set up the DVR. 

“So what are we gonna watch?” Lena asked.

“Um, have you ever seen Ratatouille?”

Lena laughed. “Seriously?”

Amélie frowned. “What?”

“Sorry, love, but you don’t seem like the kind of person who enjoys children’s cartoons! ‘Scuse me for thinking that’s funny as hell.”

“If you’re just going to be a bitch, then leave.”

Lena laughed and waved her hand dismissively. “Sorry, sorry. I’ll watch the rat movie with you.”

“You might like it.”

“I don’t like cartoons. But okay. I’ll watch it for the singing and dancing.”

Amélie shifted. “Well, actually, this one doesn’t have singing.”

“What! For real? What sort of Disney movie has no singing, for fuck’s sake.”

Amélie shrugged. “Leave if you want.”

But Lena stayed. They sat in relative quiet as the movie began.

“So they’re brothers?” Lena asked. 

Amélie nodded.

Minutes passed. 

“What’s he doing?”

“Just watch.”

“Is this supposed to be a real place in France?” Lena asked not a minute later.

“Um, well I don’t know about this area but they end up in--”

“Gah! What’s he doing! Why is he in the house! Is he fucking stupid?”

And so the movie dragged on. Amélie pulled a blanket around her and tried not to sound too pissed off whenever Lena had a question or comment. She didn’t want to risk turning Lena off to the movie. She actually seemed to be enjoying it. She gripped the seat during tense moments, covered her eyes during awkward moments, and cheered for the rats in the climax. 

Lena’s hand shot out and grabbed Amélie’s leg. She clutched her heart with her other hand, completely immersed in the film. “He’s got his own little place! Oh!”

Minutes later the credits rolled. 

Amélie smiled. “So, did you like it?”

Lena nodded. “Wow. Disney is a lot different than I remember.”

“This movie is pretty old. I used to watch this when I was a kid. My mom used to watch it when she was a kid, too. I was pretty much brought up on Disney movies that took place in France.”

“The last Disney movie I watched was… The Rescuers. I used to love that movie. Older than this one, I think. 1977!”

Amélie laughed. “I’ve never heard of that one.”

“What! We have to watch it some time.”

“So you want to do this again?”

Lena smirked. “Careful, Amy, you don’t want to date the girl you fuck.”

Amélie pushed her playfully. “Not a date! Just friends.”

“Okay. Friends. I can live with that. Even if all we do platonically is watch old Disney movies.”

Amélie smiled. “I’m glad.”


	2. before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> one year earlier.

Amélie leaned against the side of her house as her husband grilled steaks.

“Not getting involved?” Gérard asked for what was probably the fifth time by now.

“No,” Amélie said, scanning the crowd. “Your coworkers disgust me.”

“They’re your coworkers too, dear.”

“Oh, I work here?” Amélie asked sarcastically.

“Let’s not start again, darling,” Gérard said in his playful warning tone Amélie hated so much.

Amélie thought she saw her for a moment, but she was mistaken. She had to be here. Everyone in the flight division, as well as Blackwatch were all invited.

The moment Amélie heard a woman seven years her junior had acquired a pilot license and climbed the positions in the organization faster in two years than Amélie had in ten, Amélie immediately was filled with anger. The past six months were spent furiously Googling the younger woman by the water cooler, as well as casually snooping into the company’s files in the privacy of her cubicle.

She turned around and stalked back into the house. She was partied out.

She had just reached the top floor landing when she stopped in her tracks. Lena Oxton stood, her back to Amélie, looking at Gérard’s public service plaques he kept hanging on the wall up here.

Amélie coughed, causing Lena to spin around. “Oh! Aren’t you Gérard’s wife?”

That struck a nerve. “My name is Amélie.” She shoved the other woman with her shoulder on the way to her room and shut the door without looking back.

She slept all afternoon.

That Monday, Amélie walked into the office and came to a halt at the sight at the back of the room by the coffee. She ventured closer to better understand what appeared to be a speech happening. She approached as none other than Lena Oxton was talking. She joined the group just as everyone laughed.

“But seriously,” Lena continued, still smiling, “thank you all so much for the warm welcome. You’ve all made me feel like I belong.”

A couple people clapped her on the back.

Amélie struggled to keep her composure. “Bienvenue,” Amélie said, raising her travel cup.

“Uh, yeah, bee-en—what you said,” Lena said, to more laughs.

Everyone turned and went back to their seats. As Amélie headed to her cubicle, Lena grabbed her arm.

“Can we talk?” Lena asked. Amélie looked down at her arm and Lena quickly let go.

“We have nothing to talk about,” Amélie said with a smile. Her smile was polite but her eyes said, “fuck off.”

But Lena was English. Typical English, not taking no for an answer.

“Really, we do.”

“Fine,” Amélie said. She turned and entered Gérard’s office, who wasn’t here yet. She closed the blinds, deliberately slowing her movements as Lena sat down by the door. She sat opposite Lena, in Gérard’s seat.

“Well, uh,” Lena said, looking around at the office. “I wanted to apologize for gettin’ my nose in your business the other day. Wasn’t my place to snoop.”

Amélie smiled, her eyes crinkling. “No worries. Gérard puts those ugly things up for the sole purpose of showing off.”

“Oh, ok.”

“Is that all?”

Lena narrowed her eyes. “I don’t know, is it all?”

Amélie frowned, crossing her legs. “What does that mean?”

“Listen, I’m not an idiot. I trained over five years with almost exclusively men.”

“So?”

“So, I’m not a stranger to hearing dislike and jealousy in people’s voices.”

Amélie rubbed her temple. “You English folk don’t know shit about subtlety.”

“I know how to be subtle. I just choose not to be. It’s better to be upfront.”

“Oh, is it now.”

“Of course it is,” Lena said. “I don’t know why people insist on having complicated social interactions. Like, you obviously brought me in here to sit in Agent Lacroix’s chair and remind me you have some power over me. Which means you have a problem with me, or see me as a threat. And I want to talk about that because I want us to have a good… acquaintance.”

Amélie blinked. “Ok, fine. You want me to talk about it? I’ll talk about it.” She stood and kicked her husband’s chair. It rolled to the corner and bumped into a dying plant. “I’ve been working under Gérard for ten years. Did you know I wanted to join Blackwatch? That’s why I started working at this damn corporation in the first place. But I got stuck as a secretary. And then we got married. I was completely qualified to move up but he refused. ‘I don’t want to play favorites,’ he says. I had to practically beg him to give me a better job on this floor. You know what I do now? Data entry. Ten years. And then you come out of nowhere and blow my husband away somehow, and you’re already on Overwatch’s front lines. That’s my problem.”

Amélie had been moving steadily closer to Lena, and now she leered over her. Lena stood and met the challenge.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry you’re stuck like that. But you’re not angry at me, are you? You’re angry at your husband.”

“You’re damn right I am. He still treats me like his damn secretary, asking for coffee and copies and shit. The idiot, we have had a new secretary for six years now.”

“I can put a good word in with Agent Reyes. He oversaw my flight program.”

Amélie glared. “I don’t need your charity.”

“It’s not charity. It’s just a friend helping a friend.”

“We are _not_ friends.” She got closer, attempting to intimidate Lena. They were an inch apart.

Lena froze up and for a brief second, looked down at Amélie’s lips.

The door opened beside them and, startled, Lena fell back down in her chair.

Gérard paused in the doorway. “Amy, Oxton. What’s going on?” He put on a smile.

“Just girl talk,” Amélie said over her shoulder as she strode out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> storytelling's gonna be a little loose from here on. aka what's chronology? fuck if i know.
> 
> anyway, sexytimes next chapter so Prepare Yoursleeves


	3. before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> six months later.

“It’s just dinner,” Amélie said, breathing out in a huff in front of her mirror. She squirmed in her black party dress.

Lena fixed Amélie’s necklace so the clasp was at the back of her neck. Her fingers lingered on the skin for a moment. “Yup. Just laugh and be pleasant.”

Amélie sighed and faced Lena. “I’m shit at being pleasant.”

“I know.”

“You have to be my, um, what would you call it? The one who crouches behind the rapper and validates him.”

Lena tried to hide a chuckle. “A hype man?”

“Sure, yes. Be the hype man.”

“Roger that. Trust me, Reyes is easy to talk to.”

Amélie rolled her eyes. “Everyone’s easy to talk to for you.”

“Let me hear the spiel again.”

Amélie immediately started reciting the speech Lena helped her write earlier. “Monsieur Reyes. You say you’re looking for workers in the Blackwatch control room. You must have plenty of applicants, but I would like to give you my resume, with your permission. My husband has no idea I would be bringing this up, and I’m sorry for springing this on you, Gérard, but now Gabriel here knows you aren’t playing favorites. I want to be ambitious and I want to rise up.”

“Perfect,” Lena said with a smile. “So… Gérard really doesn’t know, right?”

“Right. Reyes is just coming over as a friend.” Amélie smiled nervously. “It’s kind of exciting. It’s been some time since I broke the mold.”

Lena smacked her on the back, sending her stumbling forward. “You’ll be fine. Reyes is a softie. And he loves ambitious people. Half the reason I got into the flight program was because I sat outside his office building for 18 hours straight.”

Down the hall, the door opened.

“Gérard!” Amélie greeted, hurrying out her room to meet him. She strode into the front room just as Gérard was about to leave. She frowned. “Gérard,” she called again, her tone laced with more edge.

He stopped. “Yes, dear?”

“You aren’t staying for dinner?”

Gérard looked down at his hand around the doorknob, let go, and laughed. “Well, darling, you wouldn’t believe what happened. I forgot to pick up the roast.”

He laughed again but Amélie stood blank-faced.

“Uh,” he said, “so Gabe and I are going to meet Jesse at Brooklyn’s. You’ve, uh, been to Brooklyn’s, right, dear?”

“I--”

“Ah, well, I tried to get somewhere else but, ah, Gabe has a buddy there and well… Well, I know you hate it there.”

Amélie clamped her mouth shut.

“Gabe brought a bottle of Merlot!” He gestured to the bottle on the stove. “Can’t exactly bring that to a bar. It’s all yours, hon. Girls’ night in!” he said as Lena stepped in beside Amélie. “At least you won’t be alone. Listen, ladies, Gabe’s waiting in the car, and we’ve got to pick up Jesse. Buy whatever you want on TV, get a pizza, get anything you want, dear, it’s on me.”

Amélie still didn’t respond.

“I’ll see you later, alright?” He was gone.

“Bastard,” Amélie whispered, her throat unexpectedly tightening.

Lena shifted beside her. “Hey, it was just a fluke, a dumb fuck-up. You can arrange another meeting.”

Amélie shrugged off her cardigan and whipped it onto the loveseat. “He did it on purpose. He doesn’t want me in the same room with Reyes.”

“I’m sure that’s not it. Give him the benefit of the doubt.”

“I’m done giving him _shit_. He hasn’t given me anything, not one thing, in five years of marriage. Five years! Nothing.”

She stormed to the kitchen, ripping off her heels on the way. She reached into the cupboard and pulled out two wine glasses.

Lena approached her. “Uh, you know we’re in the States, right? I’m only 20.”

Amélie scoffed. “These Americans don’t know what they are thinking. Here.” She handed her a glass and started pouring.

“Well, I’m not complaining.”

“Cheers,” Amélie said. “My husband is shit.”

They clanged glasses and drank. Amélie drank deeply.

“So you’ve worked at Overwatch for ten years?”

Amélie topped off her glass and sat down on the loveseat. “Yes.”

“So you were, what, 17?”

“Almost. It was an internship through my university.”

Lena whistled. “You were at uni at 16?”

“Fifteen, actually. I did not need to waste my time in high school.”

Lena sat down beside Amélie. “I can’t imagine having my shit together that young.”

Amélie raised her eyebrow. “Well, did you not train for five years? That would put you at 15 as well.”

“Well, that’s flight school. Way easier than uni,” Lena said, drinking. “For me, at least.”

“So you’re some kind of expert, huh?”

Lena shrugged. “You could say that, probably. I’m mostly persistent. You don’t get a whole lot of prodigies when it comes to flying. There’s set parameters, and you either meet them or you fail. They only call me a prodigy because no one’s ever done it as young as I’m doing it.”

Amélie laughed. “I suppose that’s one way of looking at it.”

“And what’s the other way?”

“That you’re selling yourself short. Look…” She faced Lena and finished her wine before speaking. “You’re good at what you do. People are either good or shit at something, and people realize it’s important to be good at flying a damn plane. Accept the praise. Jesus.”

“Ok, fine.”

“Good.”

Lena smirked. “And you say we aren’t friends.”

“What?” Amélie snapped. “We’re not. Stop it. Stop smiling.”

“You’re really not as cold as you try to seem, you know.”

Amélie set her glass down as Lena finished hers. “Oh, yeah? So now you’re convinced you know me. Okay, missy, psychoanalyze me, why don’t you?”

Lena giggled, momentarily shocking Amélie. Had she ever heard her laugh like that, in the six months they knew each other? She couldn’t say. She also couldn't say why this sudden sound made her heart flip.

“What, what’s so funny?”

“You called me missy! Why do you act so old?”

Amélie’s mouth fell open. “I don’t act old!! _You_ act like a child!”

Lena kept laughing, and Amélie had to fight a smile. “ _I’m_ the child? You huff and puff when you don’t get your way, you whine, you complain, but then when I tell you to do something about it, you don’t!”

Amélie’s face reddened. “I am not like that!”

“And you’re so stubborn. And when you’re mad… your lips... do that thing.” She demonstrated, pursing her lips and screwing her eyebrows together.

Amélie gasped and swatted her, but they were both laughing. “You’re mean, you’re mean!”

Her hand fell down and rested unexpectedly on Lena’s jean-clad thigh.

The atmosphere shifted marginally. Lena’s mouth parted slightly, and her eyes traveled down.

Amélie removed her hand.

Lena coughed. “I-I’ll go grab the wine.” She shot up and walked quickly to the kitchen.

Amélie smirked ever so slightly, and followed Lena. She leaned against the doorjamb quietly, startling Lena as she was turning to leave, bottle in hand. Amélie stepped forward; Lena stepped back. She advanced again, reaching her hand across and taking the wine.

Something about the tension between them gave Amélie the push she needed to act on what were probably repressed desires. Who knew? She’d psychoanalyze later. The wine helped, that was all she was sure of. That, and the fact that Lena had stood by her more resolutely in six months than Gérard had in five years.

“You say I have no drive,” Amélie said.

Lena stared at her but didn’t respond.

Amélie continued. “You say I don’t do things I should. That I hold back.”

Lena looked down at her hands. “I--”

Amélie put the wine on the stove, the clink of glass on glass loud in the tense air. “So tell me. Tell me the things I should do.”

They met eyes.

“You should… do the things you want to do,” Lena said slowly.

“And what things are that?”

Lena shrugged, half-smiling. “That’s for you to know, love.”

Amélie raised her eyebrows in mild surprise.

Lena continued. “You go on about everyone having expectations of you, but you have those same expectations. They’re holding you back.”

Amélie stepped even closer. “Don’t you have expectations, too?”

“Of you?”

“Of yourself.”

“I expect to do things I want to,” she said softly, her lips parted.

Amélie shook her head. “It can’t be that easy.”

“It is.”

Amélie moved closer than ever, cocking her head. “What do _you_ want?”

Lena looked down at Amélie, visibly affected by the distance between them, or lack thereof. “Um, a lot of things.” She backed up into the stove.

Amélie drew her face close to Lena’s. “Like?” she asked, dragging it out. For Christ’s sake. Couldn’t this girl take a hint?

“Um. You’re being really suggestive right now, mate,” she said, looking anywhere but at Amélie.

“Don’t leave me hanging, Oxton.”

“You’re married.”

“You’re a lesbian,” Amélie said, non-accusingly.

“Th-that’s got nothing to do with this. I know you’re pissed at Gérard but whatever, whatever _revenge scheme_ you’re planning--”

“So you admit it?”

“Huh?”

“You admit you’re a lesbian.”

Lena gripped the stove behind her. “How did you know?”

“You certainly were not hiding it… mate,” Amélie said, lifting her head and whispering the last word into Lena’s ear.

In half a moment, Lena had grabbed Amélie’s waist and pulled her so close their hips collided. Her lips hovered over Amélie’s… before she suddenly pulled away.

“I-I’m sorry,” Lena said, dropping her hands and looking away again. Her face turned bright pink.

A slow smirk spread on Amélie’s face. “You can’t resist, can you?”

“Not… when you’re this close,” Lena admitted weakly.

“Then don’t,” Amélie said softly. She lifted Lena’s hands and put them back on her waist. Slowly, she put her lips on Lena’s neck.

“Christ, Amy,” Lena nearly groaned.

“Wow, you’re hopelessly attracted to me, aren’t you?” she said against Lena’s throat. She pulled away to look at her.

Lena tried to glare but she couldn’t hide her lust. “Don’t get full of yourself.”

“Do you want me to send you a written invitation?”

“What?”

“Oh _mon dieu_. Kiss me, damn it.”

Lena didn’t need to be told twice. She gripped Amélie’s hips tighter and kissed her with such force Amélie bent back. She placed her arms around Lena’s neck, which deepened the kiss.

The kiss heated; their arms and bodies grasping at each other in hot desperation. Lena pushed her against the sink, hands on her waist and tongue and lips on her neck.

Heat burned in Amélie’s belly like ambers reviving a dying fire. She surprised herself with the panting want with which she responded to Lena’s advances. Amélie usually prided herself on keeping calm while her partners squirmed and moaned, but she found it difficult to keep the whimpers out of her throat as Lena left bruises on it. Her clit was already throbbing. God, soon her panties would be soaked. That was surely a record. She wasn’t even in the bedroom yet.

Lena’s hands traveled up, gripping Amélie’s ribs over her dress, her thumbs just underneath the breasts. She bit at Amélie’s lip, eliciting a soft gasp from the older woman.

Suddenly, a piercing chime broke the spell and made them jump. Amélie scrambled for her phone in her dress pocket. They both looked at the caller ID: Gérard.

Amélie met eyes with Lena, not expecting the shit-eating grin that spread on Lena’s face. She glared and answered the phone. “Oui?”

“Darling, I’m sorry. I feel as though you were looking forward to dinner. I feel just awful.”

Amélie could barely concentrate with Lena’s hands on her; hands which raised even further, traveling up past her breasts. “Uhh, y-yeah. I mean, no, dear, I wasn’t… particularly looking forward to it.”

Lena’s hands cupped Amélie’s cheeks softly. She leaned in and kissed Amélie so lightly she almost didn’t feel it. Yet her senses were working overtime, tingling as though struck by lightning, while her heart threatened to beat out of her chest and onto the heated linoleum.

“You having a fun time with Oxton?” Gérard asked.

Lena chuckled against Amélie’s lips. Amélie could practically taste the smugness. She pulled away slightly to answer her husband. “Yeah we’re just….”

Lena took the phone, despite Amélie’s reaches to prevent it. “Girl stuff, sir, it’s secret! It’d bore you, anyhow.” She wandered into the next room, Amélie hot on her heels.

Her husband said something else, to which Lena laughed heartily.

“No, sir, nothing like that. Anyhoo, would you like to speak with her again? … Alright, I’ll tell her. See you Monday!” She handed the phone back. “He says bye.” She flopped down on the couch.

Amélie’s face was pink with anger and embarrassment. “‘Nothing like that?’” she repeated.

“He asked if we were drunk.”

Amélie’s features softened. “I’m starting to feel like I am.”

Lena laughed. “Even more so here, mate.”

They made eye contact. Amélie broke it not long after by strutting off toward her bedroom. Behind her, she heard Lena scrambling off the couch to follow her. She smirked.

She sensed more than heard Lena entering her room a second after she walked in. “Get my zipper?” she asked quietly without turning around.

Lena stepped forward, her tall figure just barely grazing her from behind. Or maybe she imagined it. Her skin tingled again, her blood heating with the desire to be close. She nearly jumped when Lena’s fingers fluttered on Amélie’s neck before gingerly sliding the zipper all the way down to her tailbone with such a tenderness Amélie felt almost uncomfortable for a moment. This was already far more intimate than a quick fuck. Amélie had no idea whether she liked it. All she knew was she never wanted it to stop.

Amélie turned around and locked eyes with Lena as she dropped the dress. Lena bit her lip and Amélie could tell she was trying hard not to stare at the white lace bralette that didn’t do much to cover Amélie’s breasts. “You can look,” she said.

Lena surreptitiously looked down then back up at Amélie’s face. “Cute bra.”

Amélie shoved Lena down on the bed, making her yelp shortly in surprise. She swung her leg over Lena’s pelvis and started unbuttoning Lena’s shirt.

Before she finished, Lena sat up and kissed Amélie again, with a desperation and hunger that could have convinced Amélie she was dying of starvation. “Fucking--hell--Amy,” Lena said between kisses. “I’m fuckin’ soaked.”

“Let me take care of that.”

“No way. You first. I wanna eat you so hard you see stars.”

Hearing those words sent Amélie’s head spinning, and her body screamed for her to comply, to give in to the pleasure and let Lena have her way with her. Yet her mind fought against it.

She put one gentle but firm hand underneath Lena’s throat. “You think you can just ravage me, do you? You’re not thinking you have to _earn_ it?”

Lena licked her lips. “So you wanna play this game, huh? Fine, I can play. Good luck keeping up.”

Amélie hadn’t finished processing the words when Lena pounced, pinning Amélie to the satin sheets and immediately kissing and sucking on the supple skin of Amélie’s near fully exposed breast. Expertly, lips still attached to Amélie’s breast, she removed the bra without Amélie feeling a thing, wooing her to no end. Gérard barely knew a strap from a cup.

Lena slid her hand down, opening Amélie’s legs and rubbing her middle. Amélie truly had to bite her lip to stop the moans from escaping. She was going to start babbling soon, she could feel it.

_Get a hold of yourself, woman! This is no way to act in the bedroom._

“You’re wet too, you know. I gotta do something about that,” Lena mumbled. She leaned over Amélie. “Yeah?”

“Bitch,” Amélie whispered. But she was smiling.

Lena smiled back.

Taking advantage of this, Amélie quickly reached up and unbuttoned Lena’s jeans.

“Bitch!” Lena exclaimed, gasping.

Amélie was quick to further disadvantage Lena by finishing unbuttoning Lena’s shirt and throwing it off. Underneath, Lena wore a nude sports bra with a zipper in the front.

Amélie couldn’t hide the judgment in her voice. “You wear this under that nice blouse?”

Lena reddened. “Excuse me, your highness, next time I get surprise-laid I’ll be sure to wear a sexy lacy bra, ‘kay?”

Amélie was quick to unzip it and throw it off Lena onto the floor where it belonged. “Pants off,” she demanded when that was done.

“If you think--”

Amélie pushed her onto the decorative pillows that adorned the head of the king-sized bed. “Either you take them off or I do.”

Grumbling, Lena took them off.

“ _Putain_ ,” Amélie whispered, momentarily floored. Lena was not lying. She was fuckin’ soaked. The entire front and center of her underwear were stained. Even the outside of her panties were shiny with fresh juice. It seemed endlessly wet and dripping.

“If you’re just gonna sit there all day….” Lena said.

“I think I’ll drown.”

“So you won’t?”

Amélie laughed. “Oh, I will.” She leaned over and hooked her fingers under the sides of Lena’s panties and pulled them down slowly. Lena bit her lip. Strands from her ecstasy hung between the slow-moving underwear and Lena’s hot, pink center until Amélie pulled them off completely. “How on earth are you this wet?”

“Amélie. You’re fucking hot.”

“Oh, come on--”

“I started getting wet the second you took a step closer to me in the kitchen with that damn look in your eye. You said it yourself. I’m hopelessly attracted to you.”

Amélie shook her head but she knew it was possible. After all, she started getting excited in the kitchen as well.

For the first time that night, Amélie wondered about the implications of her actions. Her thoughts didn’t go much further than vague guilt however, as the younger woman below her cleared her throat.

“So you’re really gonna just sit there, huh?” Lena asked condescendingly, drumming her fingers against her thigh.

While Lena was distracted with her transparent dom act, Amélie took action.

“Whoa, Amé--ah!”

She had taken Lena’s hips and pulled them up to her, forcing Lena into an angle where she couldn’t see what Amélie was doing.

Lena cried out before smacking a hand over her mouth. “Ah, fuck. Fuck you,” she said, her voice muffled behind her fingers.

Amélie snickered. “So you can dish it out, yet you cannot _take_ it?” She augmented her words with a press on Lena’s clit.

Lena gasped. “I can… take it.”

Amélie gripped Lena’s inner thighs, making sure she was properly supporting her before diving in.

“Christ,” Lena said, almost in awe. Soon, though, she was throwing her head back against the mountain of pillows, screaming up to the ceiling.

“Call for me, darling. Be a good girl.”

“Am--A--Ahhh!” was all Lena could manage as Amélie flicked her tongue up and down across Lena’s shiny pink clit.

“Couldn’t hear you,” Amélie said in a singsong voice, moving her mouth away from Lena.

Lena whimpered from the separation. “Amélie, Amélie.”

“Once again, with feeling,” Amélie said, giving a single lick.

“Ffffuck you. Fuck off. Fucker. I’ll fucking kill you.”

“Someone’s a little cranky,” Amélie said, yet she gave in, desiring the taste. The power. She brought one hand under the small of Lena’s back so she was still supported, and used the other hand to pump in and out.

The sudden addition in sensations caused Lena to arch her back so forcefully Amélie didn’t even need to support her.

Amélie sucked at Lena in near-desperation, relishing in the sexual prowess awakening in her. Her stomach roiled with heated desire. She hadn’t even realized she’d begun jerking her hips until she reached into her panties to relieve the edge.

She was now working three areas, and soon it would exhaust her. She glanced up at Lena’s pink, wet face, which was screwed up in what could have been deep concentration. She was uncharacteristically silent.

Amélie suddenly disengaged, letting Lena drop to the bed. She leaned over her. “Are you okay?” she asked seriously, the bitchy dom character sealed away for now.

“Y-y-yeah, don’t stop now,” Lena whispered, her voice thick with either tears or lust. Maybe both. “I’m close.”

Amélie nodded, and returned to her work. She went at it slowly, looking up often at Lena to gauge her reactions.

Lena bit her lip. “Um, faster.” She groaned as Amélie complied.

Amélie shifted gears quicker than before, bumping up the caliber to what it had been previously. Lena gasped.

Amélie’s focus was now entirely on Lena, her other hand working busily at Lena’s core to give her as much satisfaction as she could. Finally, finally, Lena’s breath quickened as her body jerked. She cried out brokenly, then slumped.

Knowing female orgasms all too well, Amélie kept at it as Lena rode out the rest of it.

“Stop,” Lena finally said, exhausted.

Just as worn, Amélie dropped onto the bed beside Lena. With the heat of sex dissipating, Amélie unexpectedly felt a mixture of awkwardness and concern. She wanted to say something, but had no clue what.

“I’m… sorry,” Lena said as Amélie was figuring out how to word it.

“What on Earth are you apologizing for?”

“I don’t… even know. I started to panic.”

Amélie sat up, now very concerned. “It wasn’t something I did?”

Lena sat up too, shaking her head. “No, no! No, it wasn’t. I just… Was remembering something else. That’s all. It wasn’t you.”

Amélie’s brow furrowed. She wasn’t convinced. “I need to know if something about… us is making you uncomfortable.”

Lena sighed. “It’s not that. I promise. I don’t want to talk about it anymore.”

Amélie gave in. “Alright, fine.”

They sat in silence.

They both turned to each other at the same time.

“Lena--”

“Amélie--”

“You go,” said Amélie.

“No you.”

Amélie touched her temples. “I hope it does not bother you that I don’t have a clue why we just did that or what this means. I still need a lot of time to think on that.”

Lena breathed in relief. “Phew, because, uh, ditto.”

After a moment, Amélie remembered. “Oh, and what were you about to say?”

Lena smirked. “Well, I was going to mention that you haven’t come yet, have you?”

Amélie’s eyes bugged out. “You want to go again?!”

“Only if you still do.” She leaned in to whisper. “I’ve been dying to taste you.”

Electricity shot down Amélie’s body. Lena climbed on top of her, her wet pussy generating heat like a furnace over Amélie’s panties.

Lena leaned down and hovered between Amélie’s legs. But she surprised Amélie by starting at her hip with a soft kiss, followed by another kiss further up.

“God. You’re gorgeous,” Lena whispered into Amélie’s skin so quietly Amélie wasn’t so sure she even heard it. She kissed Amélie’s stomach, then between her breasts.

Lena had just left a kiss on Amélie’s collarbone and was moving closer to her mouth when they both froze at the sound of the front door unlocking.

“It’s too early,” Amélie said in disbelief. There was no way her husband was about to find her in their bed with his 20-year-old employee, her face covered in pussy juice.

Lena was the first to react. “Get in the bathroom. Start a shower. I’ll explain.”

Amélie nodded wordlessly, still in shock, before running into the hall and stepping in the bathroom seconds before the door rattled open. She did as Lena said, then pressed her ear against the door to listen in.

 

Lena rushed to the bedroom and spun around, desperately thinking of something to do. She had but seconds. Her thoughts spun with her. Can’t put on jeans and button-up. Need something quicker. She spotted Amélie’s dress and instantly had an idea. She stepped into it.

As she was starting to zip it up, the bedroom door opened. She turned around, mouth opened in surprise.

“Jeez, boss, scared the shit outta me.” She laughed.

Gérard had paused at the door, one hand on the knob. Now he walked forward, eyes taking in his pilot dressed in his wife’s casual party dress. “What’s… what are you doing, Lena?”

The use of her first name shocked her momentarily. “Oh, uh.” She laughed. “She suddenly got all inspired to help my ‘dreadful’ wardrobe and wanted me to try this on. You know, for a laugh.”

Gérard smiled. “You do look quite good.”

She waved her hand dismissively. “Oh, stop. It’s not my color.”

“I thought black was supposed to look good on everyone.”

“Really? I thought that’s what you’re supposed to say. You know, that it’s not your color, when you just don’t like the way something looks on ya.”

There was silence.

“Where’s Amy?” Gérard asked.

“Hosin’ off.”

“Do you need to stay the night?”

Lena shrugged. “Ah, don’t believe so. Didn’t have much to drink.”

“Better safe than sorry. We have plenty of guest rooms.”

She looked down at her hands and straightened the dress. “I’ll be fine, really. Thanks, though.”

He stepped closer, a glint in his eye. Lena suddenly suspected he was drunk, and far more than she was. “Need help with that zip?”

“What? Oh, uh, sure.” She quickly glanced down at the pile of clothes to her left, still hidden from his view by the bed. If he got any closer, however, he would see them. Clothes which included Lena’s wet underwear strewn across Amélie’s white lace bralette.

To prevent this, she stepped forward, turning around. He hadn’t even touched her when the bathroom door slammed open. Lena turned around again, trying not to sweat at the sight of Amélie’s damp body covered only with a short fluffy bathrobe. Before she was completely transfixed, she had the presence of mind to kick her clothes under the bed while Gérard was distracted.

“I insist you stay the night… _chérie_.”

Lena smiled crookedly, nervously looking from one Lacroix to the other. “Uhh, okay! Thanks!”

Amélie pulled her dresser open, taking a few folded garments from the top shelf. “ _Suis-moi._ ”

Not quite understanding but not wanting to stay in there with Gérard, Lena followed Amélie out into the hall and up the stairs.

“Our guests stay up here, where the rooms are bigger and more comfortable.” She looked back, rolling her eyes. “That was my husband’s decision.”

Lena didn’t know how to respond, so she laughed awkwardly. “He’s too nice.”

They stopped at the end of the hallway, in front of the last door. Amélie wordlessly opened the door for her.

“Sooo….” Lena said, leaning against the doorjamb. “Goodnight kiss?” She beamed.

Amélie raised an eyebrow.

Her smile died.

“Listen. Lena. Tonight was wonderful. But whatever we started… ends here.”

“Oh.”

Amélie glared. “Don’t give me that. I’m married. To your boss, if you recall. Your career will go up in flames if this goes on.”

Lena bit her tongue before the words, “I don’t care,” could come out of her mouth.

Instead, she playfully cocked her head. “Seems like it’s my risk, then, not yours?”

Amélie pursed her lips. “I mean it, Lena.” She held out the pajamas.

Lena took Amélie’s arm and pulled her forward, letting the clothes fall to the carpeted hall below.

Amélie gasped, but didn’t push her away.

Lena leaned in, her lips an inch away from Amélie’s. “I still need to hear you cry my name.”

Amélie’s lips twitched before one corner lifted. “In your dreams, Oxton.”

“Well, then I’d better get to sleep.”

Amélie gently shoved Lena off. “Pervert.” But she was stifling a smile.

“Sweet dreams, Amy.”

Amélie stalked away, lifting one hand lazily in acknowledgment.

Lena must have stood in the doorway for ten minutes, watching the end of the hallway where Amélie turned and left her sight. She finally scooped up the pajamas and shut the door. She squeezed the fabric. Fleece.

As she put them on and climbed into a bed ten times more comfortable than any sorry sack of foam she’d ever had the misfortune to rest her head upon, she couldn’t stop herself from stuffing her nose with the soft shirt and breathing deeply.

As she lamented under a goose-feather comforter, she again confirmed what she knew to be true.

This six-month-old crush would surely send her to an early grave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so Sorry this fic is moving super slowly, im a college senior and school is killing me ;^ )
> 
> this chapter was kind of a wild ride, i hope u guys enjoyed it Lol !!


End file.
